Michael Masters
|modspecial = |tag skills = |derived = |level =5 → 8 |actor =Mike Rosson |dialogue =MichaelMasters.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =White |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairGhoul01 |height =1.00 |factions =GhoulFaction WarringtonGhoulsFaction |class =Scientist |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |edid =MichaelMasters |baseid = |refid = |footer = Masters without his helmet }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Michael Masters is a ghoul residing in Warrington station in the year 2277. Background Michael Masters was an esteemed electronic and biological engineer before the bombs dropped. He doesn't remember much of the first years after D.C. was destroyed, but he does remember his human life and resents his ghoulish nature (though he does appreciate the gift of longevity). He was extremely intelligent and jovial in his old life, but living as a ghoul has made him very pessimistic and angry at the world. He sees his ghoulness as a karmic curse, because he was attempting to keep America at the forefront of human mutation experiments, breeding super-warriors after being inspired by the works of the German, Russian and Chinese doctors.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He also mentions that he used to vacation in Tenpenny Tower. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Tenpenny Tower: Upon first meeting Michael he will try to make the Lone Wanderer go back the way they came, eventually leading them to Roy Phillips if they insist. Effects of player's actions * If one completes the Tenpenny Tower quest by convincing the other residents to let the ghouls in, Michael will have a shop and will sell random guns, ammunition and other items with a nice discount. * If one chooses to kill Roy Phillips after the ghouls move into Tenpenny Tower, even if done silently with no observers, Michael Masters will turn hostile and further trading with him becomes impossible. Inventory Notes Michael Masters is one of the few ghouls who still have human eye color. The ghoulified Moira Brown resulting from nuclear destruction of Megaton is the only other known example of this. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Michael Masters appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * If you decide to kill all the residents and let the ghouls move in, when you walk into Tenpenny Tower you may see him walk towards the door and then walk out. If you follow him he will walk towards the main exit and disappear when he gets to the potted plants, and you will hear the sound that happens when you go through a grate. If you search Warrington station he will be nowhere to be found. **Fix: He will be at the station, waiting for the The Lone Wanderer to greet him. Go past the escalator to the metro line and he will greet you. He will then go back to Tenpenny Tower. * Since you can't buy from Lydia Montenegro if you end the Tennpeny Tower quest with good Karma, you can't buy anything for your Tenpenny Tower Suite if you kill Michael Masters before you end the quest. * He may be hostile for no apparent reason upon first meeting him or inside Tenpenny Tower. The only known solution is to load a previous save or kill him. * When you kill Michael Masters instead of helping him get into the tower the game will bug when saved(any kind of save). Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants Category:Tenpenny Tower characters Category:Warrington station characters de:Michael Masters es:Michael Masters ru:Майкл Мастерс uk:Майкл Мастерс